


side meets thorn

by narcissae



Series: birdhouse - Perfect Court AU [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, M/M, Neil is still a little shit, Perfect Court AU, St. Valentine's Day, but a cute one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissae/pseuds/narcissae
Summary: Nathaniel is bratty and demanding, and has a way of charming promises out of Riko like it's no big deal. Riko is fine with it, and Kevin is jealous.





	side meets thorn

**Author's Note:**

> Perfect Court boys, being perfect. I am obsessed with writing this AU.

“If I shut Matthews down in the game against the Terrapins, you’ll get me roses.” 

Riko looked up from studying the opposing team’s stats, one eyebrow raising elegantly. He studied Nathaniel’s face carefully, trying ot determine if the backliner was joking. He was not. 

“How about if you shut him down, I won’t make you run laps around the court until you pass out.” 

 

Nathaniel gave him a brilliant audacious smile. 

“Okay. But I also want roses.” 

Riko closed the folder and set it on his desk, lacing his fingers together in his lap, and devoted his full attention to Neil. His red hair was falling in his eyes messily, and his sweat-damp jersey was clinging to his shoulders still. He must have just been in the gym with Jean. 

He reached out and snapped his fingers in front of Kevin’s face. Kevin removed his headphones, and paused the history lecture he was listening to. 

“What?” 

“Nathaniel,” Riko indicated at the other boy as though there could be any confusion about who he meant, “Wants roses.” 

Kevin rolled his eyes. 

“So buy him roses,” he said, his eyes searching Riko’s face, as if to say “Is that all?” 

“Fair enough. I just want to know why.” 

As though Riko would deny Neil any of his inane requests. As though Neil doubted that he’d get what he wanted. 

“It’s the fourteenth of February.” Neil said. 

“I know when the game is.” He had it marked on his wall calendar. His eyes travelled to it. There, under the red marker, the calendar informed him that it would also be Valentine’s Day. Ah. 

“How many roses do you want then?” Riko asked. He opened his laptop, and started looking up flower shops in the area. 

“Let’s make it a game.” Neil said, because the easiest way to get Riko’s attention was to make things into a game. “You get me as many roses, as I prevent shots.” 

Riko considered only briefly. 

“Keep your own count. Let me know after the game. You’re only getting flowers if we win.” 

Neil shrugged. 

Kevin put his headphones back in, annoyed that his work was interrupted. 

“Out of curiousity, Nathaniel, why aren’t you bothering Jean about this?” 

“Because,” Neil said like Riko was being oblivious on purpose. “Jean’s giving me kisses if we win. But you never give me anything unless I ask for it.” 

“Have you considered that it’s because I don’t want to give you anything?” 

 

“I have. I’m going for a nap. I’ll see you at practice, Riko.” 

The door closed behind him. 

Riko picked the file up again. Then he put it down, when he realized he couldn’t hear the muffled noise of a lecture coming from Kevin;s direction. He looked at him expectantly. 

“What? Do you want roses too?” 

“What if I said yes? Would you give me roses?” 

“I’d consider it. Thorns and all.” 

“Thorns and all.” Kevin repeated.


End file.
